L'Adieu
by Barbie56
Summary: Rodney est amoureux. Mais son rêve se brise sous ses yeux. OS fic song crossover


On peut considérer ce OS comme un mini crossover des séries SGA et SG1. Mais en réalité, les persos passant d'une série à l'autre, on va dire "Univers Stargate", là, au moins, je ne ferais pas d'erreur !

J'avais envie d'écrire une fic song parce que j'en avais jamais fait. Je suis tombée sur cette magnifique chanson qui m'a inspirée...

JOYEUX NOEL !

* * *

_Adieu  
Aux arbres mouillés de septembre  
À leur soleil de souvenir  
À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres  
Que je t'ai entendu me dire  
À la faveur d'un chemin creux  
Ou d'une bougie allumée  
Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux  
À la passion du verbe aimer _

Je l'ai toujours aimée.  
Aujourd'hui, je le sais.

Elle est la femme la plus généreuse, la plus resplendissante, la plus adorable que j'ai pu rencontrer durant mon existence. Une femme subtile, qui sait allier autorité et charme, intelligence et beauté.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, je suis tombé amoureux. À chaque fois que nos chemins se sont croisés, je devenais un autre. Je savais mettre de côté mon arrogance, mon orgueil et mon impétuosité pour lui plaire. Ces moments partagés avec elle sont à tout jamais gravés dans mon cœur.

_L'adieu  
Est une infinie diligence  
Où les chevaux ont dû souffrir  
Où les reflets de ton absence  
Ont marqué l'ombre du plaisir  
L'adieu est une lettre de toi  
Que je garderai sur mon cœur  
Une illusion de toi et moi  
Une impression de vivre ailleurs _

Son sourire, ses yeux, ses lèvres… combien de fois les ais-je imaginés dans mes rêves ? J'ai rêvé qu'elle me rejoignait, qu'elle se blottissait dans mes bras, qu'elle m'enlaçait, qu'elle m'embrassait. Qu'elle m'aimait, tout simplement. D'un amour aussi infini que celui que je lui vouais.

Mais il était là. Lui. L'autre. Mon ennemi, mon rival. Un homme que j'haïssais en secret, en ne l'ayant pratiquement jamais vu. Je le savais brillant et courageux. Ainsi qu'une vraie tête de mule. Et depuis que je vivais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec son clone, je le détestais chaque jour un peu plus.

_L'adieu  
N'est que vérité devant Dieu  
Tout le reste est lettre à écrire  
À ceux qui se sont dit adieu  
Quand il fallait se retenir  
Tu ne peux plus baisser les yeux  
Devant le rouge des cheminées  
Nous avons connu d'autres feux  
Qui nous ont si bien consumés _

Je savais que je n'étais peut-être pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Même si je le souhaitais plus que tout. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Le seul à l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Le seul à l'admirer comme un enfant subjugué.

Subjugué… voilà ce que j'étais quand elle est entrée dans l'église. Ils se sont tous levés. Des centaines d'yeux rivés sur elle. Elle est était si belle dans sa robe blanche. À l'image d'un ange. L'innocence pureté d'un amour qui n'existera plus jamais. Car j'en suis certain, un jour, elle m'a aimé. Mais peut-être pas assez…

_L'adieu  
C'est nos deux corps qui se séparent  
Sur la rivière du temps qui passe  
Je ne sais pas pour qui tu pars  
Et tu ne sais pas qui m'embrasse  
Nous n'aurons plus de jalousies  
Ni de paroles qui font souffrir  
Aussi fort qu'on s'était choisi  
Est fort le moment de partir _

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Pour la première fois, il fallait me rendre à l'évidence : elle s'éloignait de moi. Elle quittait ce monde idyllique où je nous voyais vivre. Amoureux. Pour se pendre à son bras. Lui, le vainqueur d'une lutte qui n'existait que dans mon esprit. Depuis toujours, je savais qu'il avait gagné.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur et pourtant, mon cœur se serrait. J'avais mal. Mal d'elle, déjà. Une douleur incontrôlable et indescriptible. Quel comble pour un homme de ma compétence !

_L'adieu  
C'est le sanglot long des horloges  
Et les trompettes de Waterloo  
Dire à tous ceux qui s'interrogent  
Que l'amour est tombé à l'eau  
D'un bateau ivre de tristesse  
Qui nous a rongé toi et moi  
Les passagers sont en détresse  
Et j'en connais deux qui se noient _

Je n'ai pas pu rester. Je savais qu'elle l'aurait voulu, c'est elle qui m'avait invité à la noce. Ils avaient l'air tous heureux pour eux deux. Moi, je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Ni la voir pleurer.

Dehors, le soleil se cache. La pluie tombe doucement. Dois-je voir cela comme signe de bonheur ? Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je voudrais me noyer dans mon chagrin. Je voudrais disparaître pour faire cesser cette douleur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pleurer pour une femme. Aujourd'hui, c'est fait…

_Adieu  
Aux arbres mouillés de septembre  
À leur soleil de souvenir  
À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres  
Que je t'ai entendu me dire  
À la faveur d'un chemin creux  
Ou d'une bougie allumée  
Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux  
À la passion du verbe aimer _

Personne ne peut comprendre ce que signifie « se sacrifier ». Il faut le vivre, le subir, le sentir, pour savoir que c'est la chose la plus difficile à faire. Je crois que me servir d'une arme serrait mille fois plus simple. C'est un combat solitaire que je m'inflige. Je ne sais pas si le temps y changera quelque chose. Je ne sais même pas si je le veux. Si je veux oublier.

Oublier ma raison de vivre, mon amie, mon amante, mon âme sœur, mon idéale. Celle pour qui j'étais près à donner ma vie. Dans quelques heures, elle sera entière à lui. Cette pensée renforce encore plus ma peine. Il faut que je parte, que je m'éloigne. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

_L'adieu  
C'est le loup blanc dans sa montagne  
Et les chasseurs dans la vallée  
Le soleil qui nous accompagne  
Est une lune bête à pleurer  
L'adieu ressemble à ces marées  
Qui viendront tout ensevelir  
Les marins avec les mariées  
Le passé avec l'avenir _

Je dois retourner sur Atlantis au plus vite. La quitter. Définitivement. Elle et son nouvel époux. Je dois me faire à l'idée que désormais, je n'ai plus rien à espérer d'elle.

« Rodney ! »  
Je me retourne vers la bâtisse que je viens de quitter précipitamment. Elle est là. Magnifique et souriante dans sa robe de mariée. Je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas me rejoindre. Pas avec cette pluie. Je ravale ma fierté et mes larmes, et je lui souris. Elle dépose un baiser au creux de sa main et le souffle jusqu'à moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il se dépose sur ma joue comme une brûlure. Une dernière fois, je l'admire, gravant à tout jamais cette image dans ma mémoire. Quelques secondes d'éternité avant qu'elle ne disparaisse…

Adieu mon rêve.  
Adieu mon ange.  
Adieu Samantha.  
Jamais je ne vous oublierais.

THE END

* * *

Si cela vous a plu, les coms sont toujours les bienvenus ! ;) + 


End file.
